


Movie Night

by ibukiss



Series: Samezuka OT4 Collection [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukiss/pseuds/ibukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Nitori, Sousuke and Momo decide to have a movie night. This is all fluff, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> And so I present you: My first not E-rated fic.

When Nitori suggested movie Saturdays he didn’t quite expect this.

They spend exactly one hour and twenty-five minutes deciding which film to watch. And yes, Nitori _did_ measure the time.

It was one hour and twenty-five minutes of arguing. First, they had to convince Momo not to watch an action film. Nitori found them too predictable and so did Sousuke, so after using some coersion tactics (“If we don’t watch an action movie I’ll buy you that big otter plushie you wanted” “Deal.”) Momo gave up on the idea.

Rin was a bit more difficult. He had a hidden passion for rom-coms. In fact, the unlabeled fold in his computer, which everyone thought it had porn, was full of ilegally downloaded movies. Nitori would have found it endearing if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the most cliché, horribly written ones.

The redhead argued valiantly and threatened to _bite_ someone until finally settled down when he asked why didn’t they want to watch a romcom and Sousuke looked him right in the eye and said “Because I know you will cry.”

Having three boyfriends is too much drama for Nitori, really.

And so Sousuke and Nitori managed to get everyone to watch a horror movie. Nitori thinks they deserve a medal.

-

Nitori turns off the lights and everyone gets together on his bed. The TV and the dim lights that come through the curtains are the only things that light the room. Sousuke finishes setting the movie and gets comfortable between Momo and Rin. Nitori puts blanket over them while the starting credits roll and the movie begins.

The movie starts off slow. A family of four moves into a house, one of the kids hears weird stuff at night, the usual stuff. Sousuke was the one who chose it while Nitori cleaned his dorm and he did it carefully: the movie was predictable enough for him not to need to pay attention all the time, but still not boring.

When the parents go check their son’s room and reassure him that nothing’s happening (“There’s nothing in the closet, see?”) he takes the chance to cup Rin’s head and give him a kiss.

It tastes slightly like energy drink and it ends far too fast for Sousuke’s liking when Rin turns around to listen more carefully what the parents are saying.

The movie goes on. A loud, sudden noise comes from the screen. Momo yelps and latches himselft onto Souske’s left arm and so does Rin with his right one. He turns his head to his left, where Nitori is sitting.

The boy is actually pretty calm, watching the TV with concentration. He’s about to tell him to join the body pile when Momo wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer.

Now they are all snuggling together. It’s warm, pleasant and when Momo flinches Sousuke kisses the top of his head. 

One of the parents sees something weird while checking family photos. Sousuke goes for what he couldn’t get from Rin in the previous kiss, this time carefully sliding his toungue and feeling Rin bite his bottom lip Everything is going smoothly until a noise comes from the closet.

Rin’s grip on his arm turns way too tight and Momo jumps back, his back hitting the wall and holds the blanket to his chest.

"Eeeek!"

Rin tries to sound firm  but his voice comes out somewhat pitched.

"Sousuke go check."

"No."

"Don’t you care about our safety?"

"Not enough to move from here into the cold and miss half movie."

"We’ll pause it."

"Still too cold."

His arm is freed only for a pillow to come from his right side and smash his face.

"Asshole."

Sousuke tries to focus on the movie again but Momo starts go on about how that noise could have possibly been a serial killer that hid there before they arrived and is now waiting for the perfect moment to kill them while they sleep or maybe even when they are making out because then they will be distracted and- _oh god someone just shut him up before Sousuke punches him._

"I’ll check."

Nitori gets up and the other two start screaming things along the lines of “Nitori-senpai you are too young to die” and “Sousuke is the least important person here let him be the one that gets killed” while he silently pauses the movie.

(Except he _does_ reply to the last comment with a dry “Thanks”.)

The shortest boy reaches the door and turns the doorknob. A pile of colourful (and probably badly stocked) clothes falls on him.

He turns around, removes a shirt with a peach drawn on it and looks straight at Momo, who shrinks even more (is that possible?) and starts blabbering a thousand different apologies.

The true horror is about to begin. Sousuke regrets not buying popcorn.

Nitori’s voice comes off unexpectectedly cold.

"What did I tell you about folding your clothes?"

Momo’s voice is hesitant.

"…To do it properly?"

"And what did you not do?"

"…Do it properly."

Nitori proceeds to push the fallen clothes with the tip of his foot into the closet again and close the door.

"You will fold everything again tomorrow morning."

He hears Momo sigh next to him and thinks that maybe the boy has some kind of fucked up Oedipus complex.

They settle down again and watch the rest of the movie in relative peace. He thinks Nitori’s irritation is gone because near the end of the film he has his arms wrapped around Momo’s neck loosely in what seems to be a lazy, open mouthed kiss.

The credits roll and Sousuke gets up to put the dvd back in the box. While he is up the other boys make their sleeping arrangements: Nitori and Rin get the bottom bunk and Sousuke is left with Momo in the top one.

Now, is not that they don’t want to sleep all together, but there’s no way that they all fit into one single bed. A Rin-Nitori-Momo sandwich makes a tight squeeze, and adding or replacing any of them with Sousuke makes it impossible.

And _yes_ , he has already been blamed for it many times.

He turns back to find Momo already sitting on his bed. He gives both Nitori and Rin a peck on the lips, says goodnight and climbs to the bed.

Momo lays on his back and Sousuke next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. The smaller boy turns around to face him, hiding his face on  his chest.

As Sousuke slips a hand under his shirt and starts massaging his back up and down he thinks about how lucky must he be to witness the sight of a sleepy, peaceful Mikoshiba Momotarou. The boy who is usually a ball of energy is quiet and with his eyes closed, although Sousuke knows he is not asleep yet.

The only sounds he hears now are Momo’s steady breathing and some wet noises that come under him which he assumes are Nitori and Rin kissing. Sousuke starts to rub circles on Momo’s back and begins to drift off.

Before he closes his eyes he remembers to kiss the top of Momo’s head.

-

Nitori wakes up to his phone buzzing on his pijama shorts (did he really sleep with it?). He wiggles his arm trying not to wake Rin up, who is spooning him and checks his phone.

It’s a snapchat notification. He checks it to find two snaps: both are selfies from Momo, taken from behind Sousuke’s back so you can only see a wall of muscle and Momo’s face peeking above his shoulder.

The first one reads “2 bara 4 u” and the second one “jealous?”.

Nitori sticks his toungue out a little, winks and tries to take a photo of him and Rin without disturbing the sleeping shark behind him, draws some shitty sparkles around Rin (it’s not his fault, it’s hard to write when you are laying on bed and being held from behind) and sends it with a caption that says “it’s the senpai material that matters”.

Before the other boy can reply he turns his phone off, faces Rin and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I ended up changing POVs which is something I did not plan. This fic is really shitty anyway so meh, whatever.
> 
> I also had the idea to make this halloween themed but I had already written half of it, so yeah. I may write something for halloween later though.


End file.
